Sinners walking House Of Anubis
by Kaylalyak
Summary: My version of what will happen next in House Of Anubis and If KT were to get away from Patricia and save everyone else
1. Chapter 1

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 1

KT's POV

Me and Patricia are at the gatehouse and she is the only one that believes that I am not the traitor.

As she is telling me"Evil is my favorite part"

Her eyes turn red and I say"Your the traitor"

"Ah KT now you know and now you will be my new sinner happy"She said to me

I run pass her and then she grabs me and I quickly push her away and start to run downstairs. I quickly run out the door and run to the school.

Joy sees me and says"Hey KT have you seen Patricia"

"Yes she was with me outside and I went inside so she might be outside so go check"I replied to her

I wanted to tell my old friends but would not believe me. I walked into the room with the stage and sat near Mara and Willow and Jerome and I told Jerome"Jerome I got the part and I kinda need my script and know who I am playing"

"Okay KT I will tell you later"Jerome said

"And I have to say your acting kiss with Joy seemed so real and good Bravo"I said back to him

"Why thank you KT and tell me why Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie ignoring you an not talking to you"Jerome asked

"I really don't want to say why and you should ask them that so"I said back to him

Eddie's POV

I tried calling Patricia but she did not answer and I really thought about what KT about one of us being the traitor and I really want to believe her but there were finger her prints and hers matched so I really have to stick with the facts

I started walking towards to my next class with Alfie and Fabian when we walked in the class we saw KT there and then she rushed out of the class and as she was leaving I looked back and saw that she was running to the house.

KT's POV

I saw Eddie, Fabian and Alfie walk in the class and looked how mad they were looking at me and I immediately left to go to the house.

As I was walking towards the house. I saw Denby and Patricia talking. I knew that they were talking about another sinner or how to capture me as a sinner.

I walked to the house an thought if I should go back to the school but I knew I shouldn't I would not want to see the 'Sibuna' gang again so I will stay in my room silently so no one will hear me.

* * *

Near Dinner Time

KT's POV

I was walking in the living room and I saw the little 'Sibuna' gang and I walked pass them and I looked back at Patricia and saw her eyes glow red again. And once again I was scared that she would take someone else and I had to make sure she did not.

Every time I looked at Patricia she would grin at me with her red eyes. I was about to grab the bowl Alfie grabbed it and Jerome yelled out"ALFIE give it to her she was reaching for it first"

I replied to Jerome"Jerome I don't even want to eat so its fine"

"No it is not KT the have been acting like jerks to you and we demand to know why"Joy said

"Just forget about it guys I do not want to eat that is all okay just leve it alone"I said then I got up and left with tears in my eyes.

Eddie's POV

As KT said"Just forget about it guys I do not want to eat that is all okay just leve it alone" I saw her leaving the room crying

Jerome looked at us and said"Now why haven't you been talking to KT uhh answer me now"

"Jerry leave it alone okay you do not need to know okay"I said

"Fine but Alfie Lewis, Amber would have been ashamed of you and I am surprised that Willow is not upset at you and Fabian, Nina would have been upset at you because I know she would"Jerome said

"And Patricia I am really upset at you I thought you and KT were having a good friendship after all and Eddie, you were the first person that she trusted and you just leave her in the dust like nothing. I thought that Anubis was a team well not anymore"Joy said to us

KT's POV

After dinner I went to my room crying I could not stand them anymore and I cannot believe that Alfie would do that.

Joy, Mara, Willow, and Jerome walked in and said"KT are you alright?"

"Yea guys"I said

"Look KT do not listen to them be confident okay tell them that you do not need them and then tell them that I have other friends and become a more confident girl with a big heart that does not fit them in"Joy said

"Thank Joy you are really a 'Joy' to my heart"I said as I hugged her and she laughed

"And KT if they say or do anything mean to you just tell us and we'll handle it okay"Mara said and I nodded

"Yes KT be the pretty and light butterfly that blooms across the land"As Willow said I looked at her weirdly

"Thank you guys for being so supportive"I said

Later I was in the bathroom and Patricia went to come in and she looked at me with her red eyes and I was in fear and she asked"KT what is so wrong?"

"Nothing why"I quickly walked out the room and went to bed


	2. KT is back in action with Sibuna

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 2

KT's POV

I woke up and quickly took a shower and got dressed thankfully no one was up. I walked downstairs and saw Trudy"Good Morning Trudy"I said to Trudy

"Good Morning Sweetie"She said back to me

I sat down to eat as she left. As I was finishing eating the Sibuna gang came in and I immediately said"Don't worry I was just finishing so you can talk about your little Sibuna plans okay bye"

Then I got up and left.

Eddie's POV

Fabian, Patricia, Alfie and I came in to the living room/dining room and saw KT and she saw us and immediately said"Don't worry I was just finishing so you can talk about your little Sibuna plans okay bye"

I looked back too say something but when I looked back around I saw Patricia with red glowing eyes. I thought I was hallucinating

I asked her"Patricia did you put contacts or am I hallucinating?"

She replied"No you are hallucinating Eddie"

Joy, Mara, Willow came in with disappointed faces and then Jerome walked in and smiled at Joy but no the rest of us.

* * *

As I was in school I was looking for Patricia so when I passed by Ms. Denby's classroom I saw Patricia and her talking. I stayed quiet and heard them

Patricia said"I am going to catch the next sinner soon I just need to find someone with the available anger"

"Fine but hurry"Denby said

I ha to warn the others it was never KT sit was Patricia. I cannot believe that we made KT feel so bad. I really have to apologize to KT.

Fabian's POV

I was working on making the phonograph when Patricia walked in and she said"Hey found something?"

"Nothing this is so hard"I said

"Saw KT and I really do not like her"She said

"Yea I know trusted her with my life and she just wants my life in jeopardy "I said

"Yea I know how it feels to be evil like right now"she said as I looked at her weirdly and then her eyes turned red. I got up and yelled against the wall"YOU ARE EVIL"

Thankfully Eddie came in and Patricia said"Ah two sinners Frobisher would be so proud of me now"

I ran to the door pass her and Eddie ran with me.

We immediately ran to the school and tried to find Alfie.

We saw him with Willow and ran up to him and Willow and Eddie asked Willow"Willow can we take Alfie for a minute?"

She nodded happily and we walked into the room and said"Patricia is the sinner not KT"

"I knew that it would be someone grouchy and mean"Alfie said

"Yea and she made me believe that it was KT and telling me that KT liked me and sent the messages"Eddie said

"Well maybe it was Denby or her we don't know but I think she tricked me too maybe when I was trying to find the finger prints maybe she covers her tracks and maybe KT touched it when she found the secret room?"I said

"Yes and we owe KT an apology for blaming her and calling her a traitor"Eddie said

KT's POV

I was walking to my locker and while I was taking my books out and putting others. Someone tapped me and when I turned around I saw Eddie, Fabian and Alfie and then Fabian said"KT come with us"

I closed my locker and then we went into the nearest room and made sure no one was there. Alfie pushed me in and then Eddie told me"Sit down"

"What"I said

"KT we are really sorry we know Patricia and you are back in Sibuna"Eddie said

"I am sorry you said(pointing at Eddie)that I am not Sibuna I am a traitor"I said

"I am sorry I thought you were and we should have believed you when you said that the traitor was one of us"Eddie said

"Fine but I do no ow Patricia by yesterday"I said

They all looked at me and then Fabian said"You knew and did not tell us"

"Yea I knew yesterday she tried to make me a sinner but came out a fast ad I could and ever since she would look at me with red eyes and I knew she was going to get one of you guys next because al she needs is 4 more sinners and Ammut is going to rise"I said

"Well she did try to make me a sinner today"Fabian said. Then I said"See one of you"

"We need to work fast because they will be capturing sinner fast. They already tried to get you(pointing at KT) and Fabian and Willow so we have to find out what is going on between them before they catch someone else"Eddie said and we all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

I wanted Patricia to explain herself but I know she would not do that so I just went up to her and asked her"Hey Patricia why did you not tell us you were a sinner and sabotage Fabian's work?"

She just walked away and I yelled out without thinking"WE ARE OVER"

She did not even answer to that at all. I quickly called a Sibuna meeting and travertine came to me and Fabian's room.

We started e explaining the new plans and KT said"Why didn't her ancestors help her with any of it I mean like warn her of not becoming a sinner?"

"I honestly do not know and how did she become a sinner?"Fabian said

We all started thinking carefully and I said"When she saw the fake messages because she said she hated me and maybe Denby caught her in time just like my vision"

"So all we have to do is make sure we don't become angry or anything that seems angry for a few days or weeks do Frombie or Patricia don't catch anymore sinners and make sure that no one else in Anubis House is angry especially that can be angered easily like Patricia"Alfie said

Wow that was the smartest thing that Alfie said and then KT said"Alfie you are a genius and for now on everyone make sure that no one else does not turn into a sinner and since I will be spending time doing the play I will make sure no one there gets angry and make sure I don't or either do you guys right"

We all agreed and then everyone left except for Fabian and I we just took showers and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Sinner's Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 4

KT's POV

We found out that Fabian was a sinner and tried to catch me into going to thaw gatehouse and my great grandpa took Eddie and as morning came me and Alfie decided that we were going to get Eddie back after first class. I tried to hide in a cupboard and then we heard Frobisher coming down. Alfie immediately hid and saw Frobisher run downstairs and I quickly ran up and I heard Eddie saying about him needing a plan so interrupted him and said"This plan is simple"

He looked at me and similes and said"KT thanks"

"Welcome but we need to go now"

"Wait"he told me and him pulling some cords

We ran downstairs and heard Frobisher and went to hide under a desk. We knew we were not supposed make any movement so we immediately sat in silent and sat very still.

We heard Frobisher close the door of the secret tank room and Eddie said"Guys we need to go and be as far from this place as possible okay"

Alfie said"No this place used to be called Gate Log that is my rhyme and that means that my artifact is here and he immediately looked at the fire place and then he decided to climb up it to see if his artifact. As he was climbing up we heard someone coming from downstairs and Eddie and I quickly started to find a place. I hid behind a chair while Eddie hid behind the door and saw Ms. Denby and then she started to tell Robert that she did not except him to leave and then she went make him lunch and we told Alfie to quickly get out and he did not.

Alfie seemed to jump and Eddie and I heard and we got really scared because Robert and Denby seemed to heard him and went to look at the fire and when they started to to look up Alfie seemed to trip and carefully picked himself.

Robert saw him and tried to grab Alfie and failed. Then when Robert and Alfie told us to grab the case and go to the house and find the other artifacts. So Eddie caught the case and before we left I told Alfie"Don't worry Alfie we will save you and stay strong and do not get angry for any reason okay"

He yelled"OKAY GUYS I TRIST YOU"

Alfie's POV

Frombie and Denby got me down with me all dirty and I ran to the other side of the room and yelled out"SIBUNA"

As I tried to run out the door Victor and Sweet grabbed me and I told Sweet"If your name is Sweet then why aren't you acting sweet uh Sweetie.

As I walked up the stairs. Fabian and Patricia came in and then Patricia said"Trying to catch the last sinner but what happened to Eddie"

"He has escaped but we have our last sinner"Frombie said

"I surely hope Willow would not mind about her little boyfriend gone"Fabian said

I tried to struggle out to out of the seat and could not. I cannot let anything happen to Willow.

"Awww someone is upset and does not want their little girlfriend to get hurt now wouldn't they"Patricia said

I started to get furious and then Frobisher said"This is going to be the time Ammut will live and rise in Egypt again"


	5. Chapter 5

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 5

KT's POV

We found the pieces we needed and when we put the pieces together Eddie had a vision he told me that he knew where to put it so as we started running until we got to the gatehouse we saw Fabian, Patricia and Alfie walking in right after Mr. Sweet and Victor and Denby. Eddie stopped Patricia and she walked right in ignoring Eddie and then I started to freak out.

We ran right in put the piece together on the middle of the room and all the sinner started to laugh. Robert said"We kneeled that for the ritual not to stop the ritual Osirian and Great Granddaughter"

As a mysterious smoke came from the top tog the celling and Eddie told me"We need to go now"

Patricia got in the way and then Robert asked me"My great granddaughter where is the key"

"I do not have the key"I said

Eddie stood in front of me in a protective way and said"She does not have it I do"

He checked his pockets and found nothing in his pockets.

As Ammut came into the view we quickly left and tried to find the key before they did but Victor came into the view and then Willow scared us and then she said"Guys there is something weird going with the other students"

"Wait so you are still you"Eddie said

We heard Victor and then we ran outside and when we appeared outside we were blocked by other sinners. Until a ambulance car came and Eddie and I pusher where Robert and ran to the car.

We ran to the woods and Harriet was telling us that she forgot about saying some stuff she was supposed to tell us and as soon as she said something about a key. Willow took out the key my grandpa gave me and then Eddie said"Willow I think I love you"

"It has to be someone they would never expect like Willow"Harriet said

"But we have to warn the Anubis people"Willow said and then Harriet said"Willow I an afraid it is too late to warn them"

* * *

At the GateHouse

Eddie's POV

As we were at the gatehouse Harriet had found a new way to go in as we got inside KT said"I am going to get the key with Willow"

"Be careful and if she wakes up just say that Robert wants the key and meet us outside"I said to them

As they walked to Caroline Denby, KT hit the table and made a noise that made Denby move.

They started to grab the key and then she woke up and then she said"What do you think you are doing?"

KT said"Robert wants the key so he may hide the key away from those insecure kids"

She said"Okay only for Ammut"

"Yes only for Ammut"Willow and KT said an then Willow said"Someone is here and they are hiding in there"pointing to the place that Harriet was kept in. I signaled KT that we will be outside and then within seconds we were outside with the keys and immediately went inside the car Harriet stole.

Me and KT were in the back while Willow and Harriet were talking. I saw KT shaking and then I said"KT are you alright?"

She looked at me and said with sarcasm"I am totally fine because this she-demon is trying to take our souls and I just steps behind a saving the world no thanks I am really great and calm"

"KT there is nothing I will let happen to you I promise"I said

She replied"Yea right I am so worried and I think anything will happen to me in the next 24 hours"

She started to mumble all kinds of this and then I had to keep her mouth shut so I kissed her.

As soon I broke the kiss she was in shock and then she moved closer to the window and then looked out the window to look at the dark sky fog upon us.


	6. Chapter 6

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter:6

KT's POV

As we decided to go to hide in the crypt. Victor had caught Willow and the rest of us ran away to the crypt.

We had to fall asleep in the crypt and all I had was nightmares. I woke up with a quilt on me and then Eddie with his school uniform on.

He looked at me and said"How did you sleep?"

I told him"Had too much nightmares that came true"

"Well that is reality"he said

We had to find a way to get the key from Denby before the whole world goes splat.

"I think I have a way that we can get into the gatehouse"I said

We arrived at the gatehouse and saw Fabian there and he asked me"Why are the Osirian and Harriet here?"

"Robert made them sinners and now Ammut wants to see them and you would not want to keep Ammut waiting would you Fabian"I said

He put the code in and we walked in and when we got to the tank room we saw Harriet talking to Ammut telling her that I bought friends"The Osirain Robert's great granddaughter and my own sister"

I reached in for the necklace. Then Ammut yelled out"I HEAR A LIE"she said pointing at me and then Ammut hovered over me and then I felt like she was pulling something out of me like my soul.

I felt a strong push on me and then u realized it was Eddie and that Harriet took my spot and then she looked like she was possessed by Ammut and then I saw Eddie grab Caroline's necklace with the key on it and then went next to me holding up the key with me. I started to look at where that artifact was used awl week Ammut and realized that it had a key hole and then I golfs Eddie and then when we started to put the key in the key hole. Robert came in and then he told me"I am so sorry a please give me another chance"

"KT don't believe him"Eddie said before he kissed me and then pulled away an put the keys in the key hole and then Ammut started to fade away taking Caroline's body


	7. The END

Sinners Walking

House Of Anubis

Season 3

Chapter 7

KT's POV

As I looked over to see my great grandpa I saw that he had grown in immediate time. I crawled close to him and he tried to lift himself up and then I just said"Rest great grandpa rest"'

As he rested on the floor he said"You grandfather would have been proud like I am now"

I realized that my grandpa did not have that Robert gave it to him so I was his back up plan the whole time then I said"So uoyou gave the key to my grandpa I was supposed to be the back up plan if you were woken up evil"

He nodded and said"Will you forgive me?"

I replied"I already have and then Eddie and I went to Anubis house while Robert and Harriet were going to go to Egypt.

* * *

At Anubis House

We were at the living room/dining room and then Eddie and I were saying that"We do make a good team"

Victor walked in saying"Founders Day has been officially canceled but Mr. Sweet and I have agreed to have a party"

Everyone started to get ready and then i started to walk to the door with Eddie and then Robert and Harriet walked through the door. And then I said"So you are really going to Egypt huh"

"Yes we are"Robert said

Then Eddie said"Well this time try not to break into anymore tombs"

I started to hug my great grandfather while Eddie hugged Harriet and after hugging my great grandpa I hugged Harriet Nd then started to wave goodbye and then when they left Eddie put his arm over me and said"Are you sure you are going to be okay"

I nodded my head and a tear ran down my cheek and then Eddie hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

We went to the place where they were setting the fire works Patricia stopped me and said"KT I know Eddie is very interested and I think you should take him because I realized that I don't have that kind of bond you guys have so honestly if he asked you out say yes okay"

I said"Are you sure you are okay with that"then she immediately nodded her head and I started walking with my popcorn and started walking towards the view of the fireworks. Eddie stood next to me and said"Liking the fireworks?"

I looked at him an said"Yea haven't seen then since 4th of July so miss them a lot"

"So how does it feel saving the world for the first time ever"he asked me

"Good actually and hope that I don't struggle through that again in my life"I said

"Then how would it feel if you were to go out with an Orsirian for the first time in your life"Eddie said

I said"It would be awesome to go out with an Orsirian for the first time ever"As I said that Eddie hugged me and then I looked up at him and then he gave me a peck on the lips and then we heard Alfie yell"OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE LAST ONE"

The Anubis members gathered and as the last firework came and ended the Sibuna gang raised our right hand to our right eye and mouthed"Sibuna"

THE END


End file.
